Passion
by roxette the princess
Summary: Makino accepted Doumyoji's love for her and told him to make her his. What will happen next?


**Passion**

"Doumyoji-kun!, Doumyoji-kun!"

Doumyoji heard a faint voice calling her. He tried to see who it was but cannot. His body felt heavy and couldn't move.

"Dammit! Who is calling me in such a sweet voice?" he thought.

Makino was sitting beside him on the bed. Doumyoji was covered in scratches and bruises. She was calling out his name desperately when Doumyoji slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank god, you heard" Makino said. She was crying, tears were rolling of her face.

"Makino" Doumyoji said her name softly.

"Yes, it is me Doumyoji-kun" Makino held his hands which was lying lifeless.

"I thought that you were Angel of Death for a second'' he smiled. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He felt pain in his stomach as he was punched very badly and his head felt a little drizzy.

"Don't get up. You are still not healed'' Makino held her, Doumyoji looked at her as she was helping him to sit up. She was looking beautiful.

Doumyoji sat up and gave his support to the bed. Makino fixed a pillow on his back.

"Here, are you comfortable?'' She asked after giving the pillow and adjusting it.

"Yeah" Doumyoji said and looked at her.

She was wearing a white sleeveless night dress which was too much revealing for her. Her long hair fell on her back and the tears from her eyes was making her face wet. She was looking mesmerizing in this yellow dimlight.

"The doctor told to take rest atleast for a week. You are not allowed to go anywhere. Sit quietly I have to apply medicine on you. Seriously, who beat the shit out of guys like that?'' Makino was talking when Doumyoji was staring at her.

"Thank you by the way, for saving me from the fire that those guys put" she said

Doumyoji smiled. He was very weak to speak anything as a reply.

Makino came close to him, folding her knees started applying medicine and antiseptic lotion on his face. Doumyoji kept on looking at her.

"You are beautiful Makino, very beautiful" he said

Makino stopped halfway on what she was doing. She looked up and saw a strange sadness on doumyoji's eyes.

"I have always find you beautiful, alluring. Each and every part of you I wanted it for myself. But, alas, those were not for me. Your love is not for me. No matter how much I try, no matter how much I love you it will not be enough to make you fall for me'' Doumyoji said and sat straightening up.

"Doumyoji-kun..." Makino was surprised.

"Sorry for marrying you forcefully like this" Doumyoji said and lowered his head. Makino sat quietly for few seconds and spoke up.

"You know Doumyoji-kun, I really love a person and still now I love him. As days are passed my love for him keeps on growing stronger and stronger. I realized he is a very nice man who will protect the ones he loves with all his heart. He is a bit rude but extremely possesiv. I really love this character of him"

Doumyoji knew about whom she was talking about. Hanazawa Rui. He listened quietly without speaking a word. The sadness and the pain kept on increasing so much that it was choking him.

"I know Rui. He is the best you can get" he said and looked at Makino.

Makino smiled and nodded her head telling no. "It is not Hanazawa Rui, but Doumyoji Tsukasa"

Doumyoji perplexed, and sat still. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Makino..."

"Yes, I love Doumyoji Tsukasa with all my heart. My soul, my body everything belongs to him. It was not by force but his character that made me fall in love with him like this. I really love him"

Doumyoji held Makino's hand and pulled her closer. He made her to sit on his lap

"Say that again, Makino"

"I love you, Doumyoji-kun"

"Again."

"I love you, Doumyoji-kun, a lot".

Doumyoji felt a sudden urge of happiness, relief and joy that he has never felt before. Tears started rolling from his eyes. Makino smiled and rubbed his tears and kissed his forehead. Doumyoji held her and dug his face on her cleavage. Makino held him back and slowly sat close to him.

"Doumyoji-kun can you look at me and close your eyes?"

Doumyoji did as he was told. Suddenly he realized two soft lips was kissing his. He opened his eyes when he felt Makino had kissed him.

"Can you make me as yours Doumyoji-kun? All of me, forever?"

Doumyoji dragged her close to him, and started kissing her passionately. Makino responded and held his back. His muscular bare body was too much soothing for her. Slowly Doumyoji kissed her cheeks. Makino closed her eyes and sat quietly. Then from cheeks he slowly started kissing her shoulder removing the strap of the night dress. It was full of love care and pleasure. He stopped for a few seconds when Makino took his hands and placed on her breast. She smiled which gave his an assurance of proceeding further.

Makino laid on the bed with Doumyoji on top of her. She pulled the bedsheet on them.

"Doumyoji-kun, you are hurting" Makino said placing her hand on his cheek

"No it's ok Makino. Don't worry" he smiled and slowly started kissing Makino. Makino with closed eyes, held him and started kissing him deeply. Slowly Doumyoji brought one of his hands on her breast and started pressing it lightly while kissing. Makino got excited and started kissing him more vigorously. Then he removed her strap and opened the dress till her belly. She was half naked with her breasts in view. Doumyoji took one of the breasts and started licking it. And pressing the other. Makino twisted out of pleasure.

"Doumyoji-kun...more.."

Hearing this voice, he became more excited and started kissing the breasts more vigorously. He took the nipples and started biting them. Nibbling on them made Makino to get more over the top. Makino held his head and placed them deep on her breasts. Doumyoji lie for sometime.

"Makino you are only mine, and tonight will be the proof of it".

Then he started kissing Makino's belly and slowly removed the dress and her panties. She is completely naked now, a picture which he wanted to save on his head. Makino was blushing heavily. He started kissing her legs, in between the thighs, and slowly her genitals. Makino started moaning which made him the more excited. He slowly removed his pants and started rubbing his penis on her genitals.

"Ah..Ah..Doumyoji-kun, please hurry".

Doumyoji loved the way Makino was moaning. He slowly put his into her vagina and with a jerk it went in.

"Makino..." Doumyoji moaned and was breathing heavily.

Makino held him close to her and crossed her legs on his waist.

"Doumyoji-kun, I am yours now. I want you to do it"

Both of their thought of loosing their virginity to each other excited the situation. Doumyoji slowly started moving in and out, then a little bit fast and gradually the speed increased.

"Doumyoji-kun, more...more"

Doumyoji started moving fastly. Both of them were sweating and kissing each other passionately. Sometimes liplocks where Makino's soft lips were intoxicating him or sometimes French kiss with tongue. The both of them lost into each other completely. It was after sometime when Doumyoji's voice that brought both of them to senses.

"Makino, I think I am going to loose it"

Makino, held her close to her. "IT's ok Doumyoji-kun, you can do it inside me"

Doumyoji hel her tightly and after few seconds of jerking released his juice inside her. Makino find it very amaizing as it was hot and sticky.

Doumyoji, panting laid on Makino's breasts and was breathing heavily. His body was covered with sweat. Makino held him and started caressing him.

"Makino, I love you. Don't leave me, ever"

"Doumyoji-kun..."

"Doumyoji...call me Doumyoji"

"Doumyoji" Makino said

His name in her lips sounded very erotic. "Doumyoji" she said it again and again and again.

Doumyoji smiled and hugged her dugging his face in her cleavage.

"My baby" Makino thought and smiled.

Both of them fell into deep sleep in each other's company.


End file.
